


sunset

by pastelpeachy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sea Salt Ice Cream, like really short, short fic, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeachy/pseuds/pastelpeachy
Summary: i wrote this for an english assignment lmaoalso i have no idea when this takes place just bear with me





	sunset

Feeling the gentle wind in her face, letting it ruffle her crimson-red hair, Kairi took in the view in front of her. The entirety of Twilight Town; all from the top of the clock tower. However, sitting next to her was an even more extraordinary view. Her favorite person in all of the worlds; Olette. 

Kairi watched as her love’s vivid green eyes lit up at the view, despite having seen it so many times before. “It’s like the first time every time,” Olette spoke. She then turned her head to look at Kairi. “You brought the ice cream, right?” 

“Of course,” Kairi nodded. She reached into her bag to pull out two wrapped sea-salt ice cream bars, the perfect shade of baby blue that  complemented the orange sunset sky. Kairi smiled gently as she handed one of the bars to Olette. Enthusiastically, the brunette unwrapped her ice cream and took a bite. “Thanks, Kai!” she said with a cheerful smile.

Olette let out an innocent giggle as Kairi gingerly planted a kiss on her cheek. “You excited to start learning magic?” Kairi asked. She watched her girlfriend’s eyes light up once again as she said, “Yes! I’ve been wanting to learn for so long!”   
  
“And, of course,” She continued, “It’s always exciting to spend more time with you.” She rested her hand on Kairi’s. The redhead gave her lover a passionate look as she replied, “I can’t wait to spend my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kairi and olette are the i-deserve-a-personality duo of the century


End file.
